The Sense of an Ending
by Cloud'sHana
Summary: [KiSung] OS "Karena kebahagian yang mereka tahu berada di ujung mimpi" / Don't like? Don't read!


"_**Kupikir tidak ada yang salah dengan mencintai seseorang"**_

* * *

_**Cast : **__Kim Yesung, Kim Kibum._

_**Rate : **__T_

_**Genre : **__Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst._

_**Disclaimer : **__All casts belong to themselves. They just lend their name. __**But, the fanfic is mine!**_

_**Warning **__: BL, OOC, __**Unofficial couple**__, __**Uke!Yesung, **__ Typo(s), weird, strange etc._

_**A/N : **__The tittle's taken from Jung Joon Young's song, The Sense of An Ending._

* * *

Kupikir semua orang tidak menyukai perpisahan dalam bentuk apapun. Kematian, jarak, ataupun takdir, menurutku mereka tidak akan pernah memilih salah satu dari ketiga hal yang membuat mereka harus berpisah.

Namun terkadang mereka harus menemui perpisahan tersebut bukan? – dengan senyum penuh air mata – karena untuk beberapa alasan mereka tidak akan memiliki pilihan lain.

* * *

_Karena kebahagian yang mereka tahu berada di ujung mimpi._

"_**The Sense of An Ending"**_

_**Cloud'sHana -2013-**_

* * *

Melarikan diri, benar-benar melarikan diri. Menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang yang memandang jijik ke arah mereka, atau bersembunyi dari dunia yang memandang mereka seperti sampah yang harus disingkirkan. Ia benar-benar berharap bahwa Kim Kibum akan berbaik hati membawanya pergi, dan menghilang, namun pada kenyataannya laki-lakiitu hanya membawanya kesebuah stasiun ditengah kota, menyeretnya masuk, lalu menunggu disalah satu bangku disebuah peron dengan lampu yang bersinar redup. Beberapa orang nampak melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja mereka terlihat _normal. _

"Bisakah aku berharap bahwa ini benar-benar tindakan melarikan diri?"

Kibum menoleh, tersenyum kecil seraya mengusap surai Yesung lembut, "Kupikir untuk beberapa jam kedepan, ya, kita akan melarikan diri"

Jemari panjang Kibum menggenggam erat jemarinya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa beberapa orang mulai menatap mereka dengan pandangan menilai.

"Terlalu banyak orang disini, _hyung_" bisiknya, mencoba melepaskan tautan jemari mereka, namun Kibum _malah _mengeratkan genggagamanya.

"Kim Kibum, kau – "

Ucapannya terhenti ketika sepasang bibir membungkam bibirnya, bibir Kibum bergerak lembut, membuatnya membisu dan memerah.

"Lalu apa salahnya dengan hal itu?"

Orang-orang mulai berbisik, bahkan seorang wanitaparuh baya yang semula akan duduk disamping mereka pergi, menjauh dan mencemooh.

"Untuk hari ini saja, bisakah kita mengabaikan dunia? Tanpa peduli pada apa yang mereka katakan. Untuk kali ini saja, untuk yang terakhir kalinya Kim Yesung, biarkan mereka tahu bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta kita" bisik Kibum lirih, diringi setetes air mata yang berhasil meluncur dari sepasang _caramel _lembut miliknya, bersama dengungan kereta yang akan membawa mereka pergi untuk beberapa saat, melarikan diri untuk sesaat, menyembunyikan diri dari sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

* * *

_**|KiSung|**_

* * *

Gerbong terakhir dari rentetan gerbong kereta yang akan membawa mereka pergi. Hanya segelintir orang yang berada disana. Sepasang suami istri lanjut usia yang berada disudut tidak terlihat, seorang ibu bersama kedua anak perempuannya, dan satu keluarga bahagia yang duduk beberapa bangku dari tempat mereka berada sedang bergurau tentang pertandingan sepak bola beberapa hari yang lalu. Semua nampak normal dan tenang, ini yang mereka butuhkan. Kibum dan Yesung membutuhkan ini untuk beberapa saat. Jemari mereka masih bertautan erat, memandang benda-benda yang berlarian diluar dengan sinar mentari yang membuat bayangan mereka ikut berlari silih berganti.

"Busan?" tanya Yesung ketika menyadari kemana kereta itu akan membawa mereka.

"Ya, Busan"

Yesung tersenyum kecil, menempelkan dahinya ke kaca disebelah kanannya, "Terlalu banyak kenangan"

Sebuah terowongan membuat bayangan mereka menghilang, diam-diam Yesung melirik ke arah Kibum yang ternyata tengah menatap ke arahnya, membuang pandangannya tepat sebelum cahaya kembali menyinari mereka.

"Apakah semenyakitkan itu?" perlahan Kibum melepaskan tautan jemari mereka, mengikuti arah pandang Yesung keluar jendela, "kenangan kita, apakah semenyakitkan itu?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak" tawa Yesung terasa menyedihkan "ini tentang sebuah kenyataan, bukan tentang kenangan"

Mereka terdiam setelahnya, membiarkan dimensi aneh menyeret mereka masuk. Suara kereta yang berlari seperti sebuah suara yang begitu jauh, tidak tersentuh. Tangisan seorang anak perempuan membuat Yesung menoleh, gadis kecil berambut panjang itu bergelayut dilengan ibunya, sebelah tangan yang lain menunjuk gadis kecil lain – ah, mereka kembar – dihadapannya, seolah mengadu.

"Apa kau pikir kenangan juga akan terasa menyakitkan?" suara Kibum membuat pandangannya beralih. _Namja _tampan itu sedang melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu, menempelkan dahinya kekaca jendela.

"Menurut _hyung, _apakah itu akan terasa menyakitkan?" ia balik bertanya. Melihat sedikit perubahan diwajah tampan Kibum.

"Tergantung disaat seperti apa kau mengingatnya"

Yesung mengangguk kecil, menggunakan tangan kanannya sebagai tumpuan untuk dagunya, "Kupikir juga seperti itu. Jika kau mengingatnya disaat sebuah kenyataan menyebalkan itu menamparmu, itu akan terasa sangat menyakitkan"

"Benarkah? Padahal aku sedang mengingat kenangan kita, dan rasanya menyenangkan" Kibum menoleh ke arahnya, memaksanya masuk kedalam sepasang _obsidian _kelam yang selalu saja terasa menjerat.

"Karena kau bersamaku, kupikir itu juga mempengaruhi" ia mengedikan bahu, tertawa kecil saat melihat Kibum memutar kedua _obsidian_nya.

"Lalu alasan apa yang bisa _hyung _berikan kenapa kita harus ke Busan?" lanjutnya.

Dahi Kibum berkerut, "Untuk membuat lebih banyak kenangan, tentu saja"

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah aku sudah berkata padamu tadi? Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku pikir kau juga beranggapan hal yang sama. Ini terakhir kalinya kita bisa menunjukan pada dunia, bahwa cinta kita nyata"

Tangisan gadis kecil tadi berhenti, mungkin sang ibu sudah bisa menenangkannya, dan satu keluarga bahagia beberapa bangku dari mereka duduk masih saja membicarakan pertandingan sepak bola.

Yesung tersenyum sendu, menarik kerah baju Kibum, membuat tubuh mereka yang saling berhadapan mendekat, mengecup lembut bibir Kibum.

"Ya, untuk yang terakhir kalinya" jemari mungil Yesung berlarian disetiap inchi wajah Kibum, "tapi bagiku cinta kita tidak akan berhenti dengan kalimat 'untuk yang terakhir kalinya', _hyung"_

Kibum menangkap jemari Yesung, mengecupnya lembut.

"Tentu saja"

.

.

"Yesung-ah"

"Hem?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu"

.

.

Gerimis turun diluar, masih dengan mentari yang bersinar cerah, terlihat indah ketika bias cahaya memantul dari bulir-bulir air yang berjatuhan. Telunjuk Yesung bermain dikaca jendela, seolah menyentuh air yang menempel, lalu terjatuh. Kaca itu berembun beberapa saat kemudian, membuatnya nampak begitu sendu.

"_Hyung, _apa kau ingat temanku bernama Kim Ryeowook?"

Suara kereta berderak lembut, hampir tidak terdengar, membuat bisikan Kibum terdengar begitu jelas, "Laki-laki mungil itu? Tentu saja"

Yesung tersenyum simpul, menatap pantulan samar dirinya dikaca jendela.

"Dia menikah beberapa minggu yang lalu, di Paris"

"Benarkah?"

"Eung, dan apa kau tahu _hyung? _Dia menikah dengan kekasihnya, Cho Kyuhyun"

Kibum tidak memberi tanggapan apapun, terus memperhatikan Yesung yang sama sekali belum mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku jadi berpikir, jika kita melakukan hal yang sama dan menetap disana seperti mereka, apakah kita juga akan bahagia?' itu jelas-jelas sebuah pertanyaan yang membutuhkan tanggapan, namun Kibum masih saja bungkam.

"Di Korea memang belum ada tempat untuk orang-orang _seperti kita, hyung. _Tapi Paris atau US? Kupikir itu bukan pilihan buruk"

Yesung masih terus melanjutkan monolognya, menatap pantulan wajahnya yang terlihat semakin menyedihkan.

"Kau bisa berbahasa inggris, aku yakin banyak yang akan mempekerjakanmu karena kau pintar _hyung, _dan aku akan menjadi pasangan yang baik, berdiam diri dirumah. Bukankah itu terdengar menyengkan?"

Kibum menghela napas berat, menolehkan kepalanya kekiri, dan melihat pantulan yang sama menyedihkannya seperti milik Yesung.

.

.

Kibum tersenyum miris.

"Semua tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan, Yesung-ah"

.

.

"Seandainya kita terlahir kembali dan kita menjadi orang yang berbeda, aku menjadi seorang wanita, apakah kau pikir kita bisa hidup bahagia seperti mereka?" pertanyaan itu mengalun ketika kereta mereka berhenti disalah satu stasiun dipinggiran kota, sepasang suami istri lanjut usia yang sejak tadi tidak terlihat melewati bangku mereka untuk turun, dan beberapa orang – dari wajahnya terlihat bahwa mereka bukan orang Korea – memasuki gerbong itu sebagai gantinya.

Selang beberapa menit kereta itu kembali melaju, "Apa kau percaya pada kehidupan kedua?"

Yesung nampak berpikir beberapa saat, sebelum menjawab dengan nada ragu, "Tidak juga – "

" – tapi kau berharap bukan?"

Laki-laki manis itu tersenyum malu, "Ya"

Kibum terkekeh, membenahi surai Yesung yang mulai terlihat memanjang, "Untukku tidak ada yang namanya kehidupan kedua, Tuhan sudah berbaik hati menciptakan kita untuk hidup sekali, lalu kenapa kita harus meminta lebih?"

"Ini hanya seandainya, _hyung. _Seandainya kesempatan itu benar-benar ada" tambah Yesung cepat.

"Kalau begitu jawabanku adalah tidak"

Wajah Yesung terlihat tidak suka, "_Wae?"_

"Kupikir jika kita terlahir menjadi orang yang berbeda, kita tidak akan seperti ini. Cinta kita tidak akan sekuat ini."

"Benarkah? Berarti kau lebih menyukai kisah yang berakhir menyedihkan" sinis Yesung, hatinya terasa sesak dengan alasan yang konyol.

Kibum tersenyum tipis, "Semua orang pasti ingin kisahnya berakhir bahagia, Yesung-ah. Tapi apa kau tahu? Terkadang dibalik akhir yang menyedihkan, mereka selalu menemukan jalan untuk bahagia"

"Jalan yang penuh dengan air mata" bisik Yesung.

Sebuah terowongan kembali menyembunyikan keresahan mereka, kemudian hamparan ladang hijau menyambut ketika penglihatan mereka berhasil menangkap sinar mentari yang membuat bayangan mereka terlihat semakin memanjang dari sebelumnya, dan gerimis sudah berhenti sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jadi, kau menyesal telah jatuh cinta padaku?"

Yesung menoleh cepat, "Tentu saja tidak. Kau tahu seberapa dalam aku mencintaimu, _hyung"_

Jeda beberapa saat sebelum suara Yesung kembali mengalun, "Kupikir kau yang menyesal karena mencintaiku"

"Karena aku tidak bisa memperjuangkan segalanya, jadi kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Terlalu banyak orang yang akan tersakiti jika kita bersama, bukankah begitu?"

"Ya, terlalu banyak orang yang akan merasa kecewa"

.

.

"Untuk kebahagian mereka, kita terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Bukankah ini konyol?"

"Kisah kita penuh dengan kemalangan"

.

.

Ladang hijau dengan deretan pegunungan yang memanjang mulai terlihat ketika sang mentari menggantung rendah diujung barat. Cahaya keemasan masuk melalui kaca-kaca jendela, bayangan pepohonan berlarian. Gerbong terakhir itu sunyi, hampir seluruh penumpang – di stasiun terakhir ada segerombolan remaja yang menaiki kereta – terlelap karena perjalanan Seoul – Busan yang hampir membutuhkan waktu 3 jam dengan menggunakan KTX. Hanya menyisakan dua orang _namja _yang terjaga dengan dua kaleng minuman dingin yang hampir tidak tersisa. Sang _namja _manis menghela napas pelan, meletakan kaleng tersebut didekat jendela sebelum berpindah tempat duduk disebelah sang _namja _tampan, memeluk lengan kokoh tersebut dan menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu bidang sang _namja _tampan.

"Biarkan aku seperti ini sampai kita sampai di Busan, _hyung."_

Kim Kibum membisu, memejamkan matanya. Kesesakan itu terlalu nyata untuk ia abaikan. Ketika perpisahan berada tepat dihadapan mereka semua terasa begitu menyakitkan, bahkan sentuhan Kim Yesung, rasa-rasanya segalanya terasa salah saat mereka bergerak maju. Seandainya bisa ia ingin menghentikan waktu, ia tidak membutuhkan kehidupan kedua, yang ia butuhkan hanya kekuatan untuk menghentikan waktu dan membiarkan segalanya seperti ini, ketika Kim Yesung tepat berada disampingnya, merasakan detak jantung Kim Yesung dan mendengarkan deru napas Kim Yesung.

Ia tidak menyalahkan Tuhan kenapa ia harus menjadi Kim Kibum dan orang yang ia cintai menjadi Kim Yesung. Ia tidak pernah melayangkan protes apapun pada takdir. Hanya saja satu pertanyaan yang terus berputar diotaknya membuatnya ingin menangis, kenapa harus mereka?

Jika saja mereka, ia, memiliki sedikit saja keberanian mungkin semua tidak akan seperti ini. Benar-benar melarikan diri seperti apa yang diharapan Yesung bisa menjadi salah satu pilihan yang bisa mereka ambil, namun seperti yang ia katakan, akan ada terlalu banyak orang yang tersakiti, dan Kim Yesung, ia tidak yakin kehidupan mereka akan penuh dengan kebahagian tanpa adanya rasa bersalah. _Terlalu banyak orang yang akan tersakiti._

Ia membuka matanya, menolehkan kepala, lalu mengecup lembut pucuk kepala Yesung, "Apakah aku terlalu pengecut, Yesung-ah? Tapi kupikir jika aku membawamu pergi semua akan jauh lebih menyedihkan, dan keegoisanku akan membuat kisah kita semakin penuh dengan kemalangan."

.

.

"Lagipula perpisahan bukan akhir menyedihkan untuk sebuah kisah, bukan? Menurutku itu adalah salah satu cara untuk terus saling mencintai"

* * *

_**|KiSung|**_

* * *

Hamparan pasir putih itu menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan. Ketika kaki mereka yang telanjang menyentuh ribuan partikel tersebut, kenangan-kenangan itu berlarian seperti sebuah film pendek yang diputar ulang. Pantai Songjeong terlalu banyak menyimpan kenangan.

"Kau pertama kali menciumku disini" ucap Kibum tiba-tiba, Yesung yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum malu dengan wajah yang memerah.

Cahaya keemasan memantulkan kilauan ombak yang bergulung ke arah bibir pantai, cahaya keemasan yang juga membuat siluet kedua laki-lakitersebut terlihat begitu indah.

"Yesung-ah?"

"Hem?"

Yesung menoleh, wajah Kibum terlihat mempesona saat senja menyentuhnya.

"Apa kau akan melupakanku setelah kau pergi ke Barcelona?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya dari deburan ombak, menatap dalam sepasang _caramel _lembut yang akan begitu ia rindukan, "Kupikir jarak dan waktu akan membuat perasaan seseorang berubah"

Yesung tersenyum kecil, menautkan jemari mereka, "Entahlah. Kupikir juga seperti itu, kau akan melupakanku"

"Apa kau percaya bahwa setiap luka juga akan menjadi sebuah kenangan?"

"Tentu saja. Seberapa parah pun luka itu, perlahan akan mengering _hyung, _walaupun entah membutuhkan waktu berapa lama"

"Lalu apakah cinta juga akan menjadi sebuah kenangan?"

Yesung tertawa, alunan merdu yang harus ia simpan rapat di sudut hatinya.

"Menurutku tidak. Kupikir cinta akan terus menjadi sebuah kenyataan, bukan sebuah kenangan"

"Berarti kau akan terus mencintaiku?"

"Ya, selamanya. Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau akan menyimpan cinta itu untukku, atau memberikannya pada calon istrimu huh?" suara Yesung terdengar sinis di akhir kalimat, bertolak belakang dengan wajahnya yang berubah semakin sendu. Perpisahan yang mereka takutkan terasa begitu dekat.

Kibum menarik tangan Yesung, membuat laki-lakimanis itu tepat berada didepannya dengan punggung yang menempel didadanya, memeluknya erat dari belakang, "Tentu saja aku akan menyimpannya, menggemboknya, dan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengusiknya, Yesung-ah. Tidak seorang pun"

Suara peluit kapal terdengar dikejauhan, bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus.

Kibum merengkuh Yesung semakin erat, meletakkan dagunya dibahu kirilaki-lakimanis itu.

"Apakah cinta kita salah, _hyung?" _parau Yesung.

"_**Kupikir tidak ada yang salah dengan mencintai seseorang" **_Kibum mengecup lembut pipi _chubby _Yesung sebelum melanjutkan, "hanya saja terkadang cinta tumbuh ditempat yang salah, ditempat dimana seharusnya kita tidak merasakan cinta seperti ini"

Yesung tertawa hambar, "Menjadi _gay _sudah terlihat begitu menjijikan bagi semua orang, dan mencintai seseorang yang tidak seharusnya dicintai seperti ini, kupikir mereka akan membunuh kita _hyung. _Bukankah ini konyol?"

"Tidak ada yang konyol tentang cinta kita, Yesung-ah – " Kibum membalik tubuh Yesung, menatap sepasang _caramel _yang menyimpan begitu banyak luka, luka yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan, " – hanya saja mereka tidak mau mengerti, dan tidak akan pernah mengerti"

Jadi seperti inikah rasanya perpisahan? Tubuhnya terasa kebas hingga ke ujung-ujung jemarinya, dan rasa sakit itu semakin nyata daripada sebuah mimpi buruk yang ingin mereka tinggalkan –

.

.

"Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan bahagia"

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk hal itu"

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan hidup dengan baik di Barcelona"

"Akan aku usahakan, dan hiduplah dengan baik dengan wanitaitu, _hyung"_

"Penuh dengan kebohongan, sepertinya tidak sulit" – _**karena kebahagian yang mereka tahu berada di ujung mimpi.**_

.

.

.

"_Bagaimana bisa kau mencintai adikmu sendiri Kim Kibum? Demi Tuhan! Dia saudaramu, nak! Saudara kembarmu! Bagaimana bisa kalian – "_

" – _tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya, _Dad"

"_Tidak! Dengan kalian menjadi _gay _itu sudah mencemari kehormatan keluarga, dan ini kau, berani-beraninya kalian!"_

"_..."_

"_Pernikahanmu dengan Eunji akan dipercepat, dan setelah itu aku akan mengirim Yesung ke Barcelona, tinggal bersama _Mom _kalian akan jauh lebih baik daripada disini. Dosa apa yang telah kulakukan hingga Tuhan menghukumku seperti ini?!"_

"_..."_

_**Terlalu banyak orang yang akan tersakiti jika kita bersama Yesung-ah, dan akan terlalu banyak kemalangan.**_

* * *

"_**Tis better to have loved and lost**__**. **__**Than never to have loved at all."**_

_**~Alfred Tennyson~**_

* * *

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_


End file.
